bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Elgif and Emgif
For more filtered lists of Elgifs, see the following links: *List of All Elgifs *List of 1★ Rarity Elgifs *List of 2★ Rarity Elgifs *List of 3★ Rarity Elgifs *List of 4★ Rarity Elgifs *List of 5★ Rarity Elgifs *List of 6★ Rarity Elgifs *List of 7★ Rarity Elgifs *List of Omni Rarity Elgifs __TOC__ Overview Unit ills full 50792.png|link=Imbued Tablet Elgif Unit ills full 60812.png|link=Void Tablet Emgif Elgif and Emgif are fusion materials used for additional Extra Skills and removal of additional Extra Skills respectively. Elgif will give a unit an additional Extra Skill when fused even if this unit isn't a 7★. This secondary ES can stack with a 7★ unit's own Extra Skill. You can also return a fused Elgif by using an Emgif (for 5000 Merit Points from the Achievement Store), however, an Emgif cannot erase a 7★ unit's default Extra Skill. The higher the rarity of the Elgif, the rarer the Elgif is obtained. Below is a list of Elgif's Extra Skills in the game. To conveniently find the Elgif you're looking for, simply hold or and type in the skill name. Trade Elgifs can be traded in for Merit Points in the Trade section in the Achievement Store. The higher the rarity, the more points you will recieve. The value of the Elgifs are calculated by multiplying their rarity by 100. The chart below shows their worth. Obtaining These are Elgifs obtainable from certain locations. 1 Elgif from 4 Rare Summons event These are Elgifs obtainable during certain Rare Summon events. Every 4 Rare Summons, a random Elgif will be sent to your Presents Box. 2★ 3★ 4★ 5★ 6★ 7★ 1 Elgif from 2 Rare Summons event These are Elgifs obtainable during certain Rare Summon events. Every 2 Rare Summons, a random Elgif will be sent to your Presents Box. 1★ 2★ 3★ 4★ 5★ 6★ 7★ Colosseum Frontier Hunter Hunter Rank Esteem Prizes Frontier Gate Missions from Achievement System Challenges Records Exchange Hall These Elgifs are only obtainable during certain Events Dungeon Drop from Guardians of Lore A list of all Elgifs that can drop from the Guardians of Lore dungeon. Guardians of Lore Lv. 3 1★ 2★ 3★ Guardians of Lore Lv. 5 1★ 2★ 3★ 4★ 5★ 6★ Guardians of Lore Lv. 7 1★ 2★ 3★ 4★ 5★ 6★ Dungeon Drop from Forbidden Tablets These dungeons are slightly more difficult than the usual Guardian of Lores dungeon. The Level 10 dungeon's Boss has a chance to allow you to capture a minimum of 4★ Elgif, while on Level 5, a chance to capture a minimum of 3★ Elgif. 3★ 4★ 5★ 6★ 7★ Dungeon Drop from Omni Arcanum Omni Arcanum has a chance of spawning an Elgif as the boss along with a chance to capture a minimum 4★ Elgif. Various Global Exclusive Elgifs and special Elgifs that were originally exclusively obtainable from past Special Achievement Events are capturable as well. 4★ 5★ 6★ 7★ Collaborations Tales of Link Global Exclusive Special Category:Gameplay